Analisk
Ana Beckman, also known as Analisk, is one of the characters serving the Dynasty in Supocalypse. Biography Having graduated out of high school with all A's and three years' worth of biology experience under her belt, Analisk seemed to lead her ideal lifestyle. She was lucky (or perhaps wise) to evade most of the drama many teenage girls go through in high school, like drugs, boys and worrying about college. She never thought of herself as "mature" and "rebellious," as to her those words lost all meaning, being used by people who obviously weren't. Before the virus, she had a small group of friends, all of them biology enthusiasts like her. After the virus, she was the only student of her class to survive. With her future crumbling around her, she didn't know what to do but try to find any survivors. For a while, she seemed to leave her passion behind her. As she traversed through a dense forest, she stumbled upon a den of snakes, which attacked her almost immediately. However, the genetics of the variety of snakes were absorbed into her right arm. She later found out how to call snakes of all different sizes and species from her arm, using her brain waves and snake DNA in unison. Together with her newfound rain-manipulation powers, she settled in the forest, considering herself a Loner at first. Everything changed when soldiers of the Dynasty brought her to the headquarters. After studying the conflict, she sided with them, as she thought the Unified Society, ironically, wasn't unified by the slightest sense of the word, and society would crumble under their rule. Drawn by the prospect of restarting her career as a biologist, Analisk now works as one of the Dynasty's top biologists, and sometimes a reinforcement. Powers and Skills '''Snake Den: '''Analisk can summon a giant snake, many smaller snakes, and any size and number in between (the ratio is generally as size increases, quantity decreases, and vice versa), ranging from any species. She can either attach the snake to her arm and use it as a melee weapon, or separate it from her but call it back using brain waves. Any injuries the snake gets, her right arm gets. If her arm is wounded, she can absorb the life force and DNA of any nearby snakes, killing them. Any snakes that are released, she can effectively mind-control. '''Rain Generation: '''Analisk can conjure up rain, from small coulds to storms. However, this power is somewhat weak, as she uses it mostly to preserve the habitat of her snakes and research purposes. Combat Style and Weaknesses Analisk almost always uses her snakes to sneak up on the enemy and poison them, or strike them at full force using a giant snake arm. She also uses these snakes for interrogation or torture, usually large constrictors. If she were ever poisoned, antivenom is easy to come by in her inventory. However, while calling back her snakes is easy, keeping them out of harm's way can be a chore and require her full concentration. This is especially a probelm as she loses her right arm during this, hampering her balance and agility. Since Snake Den is her only usable offensive ability (unless a she desperately needs rain in a situation), these flaws are apparent. Overall, she tends to avoid fights unless the situation calls for it. Personality Analisk isn't as focused to taking down the Unified Society as much as figuring out the nature of the virus, the world it ravaged, and the mysterious Illuminate. She befriends those who share her interests and intelligence, as she consciously chooses not to make friends with inferior intellect. When she talks to a person like this, she's quick to correct any contradictions or errors in the conversation. Occasionally she may listen to an ameteur if they have good advice or have found something groundbreaking. She pays no attention to status; she will listen if they have something intelligent to bring to the conversation. This makes her appear cold, self-centered and prudish to most of her fellow comrades, as well as defiant and childish to some of her masters. However, Analisk enjoys the company of her fellow scientists, and can be witty in the conversation at times. To her friends, she's not so much of a bore, as someone who's devoted to her work. She grew a fondness for snakes after gaining her powers, and raises as many species as she can. She's cunning, devoted and meticulous in her work, fearing failure or inaccuracy, especially if it could be pointed out by an ameteur. Goals and Beliefs She wants to figure out how her the world came to be like this, ravaged by the virus and warring Supers. Until then, she plans to avoid directly battling against the Unified Society, though she appreciates what the Dynasty has given to her. She's not going to be a Loner again anytime soon. Analisk believes in scientific reason over "gut feeling", which to her is a synonym for "idiocy". Faction Status She doesn't support all of the Dynasty's goals, but she's not going anywhere else. Analisk ranks Sigma in the Dynasty hiearchy. Additional Notes *When in the sunlight, she likes to keep a small drizzle surrounding herself, as she's sensitive to light and heat. *She's particularly good in a debate, as she's quick to point out contradictions and logical fallacies. She prefers to understand the view of a topic from all angles instead of be blinded by bias. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Leader-Kin